El amor puede encontrarse a la vuelta de la esquina
by jessyriddle
Summary: Sirius acaba de escapar de casa y decide ir al mundo muggle para despejar sus ideas, claro que él no sabia que se encontraría con una chica que le robaría el corazón. Regalo para MariaPotterf


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic es para MariaPotterf como petición suya en el foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" espero que te guste.

* * *

**El amor puede encontrarse a la vuelta de la esquina**

"Lo he hecho. Finalmente lo he hecho. He escapado de ese lugar de locos que llamaba casa." pensó Sirius.

No lograba entender porque se había tardado tanto, si desde que entró a Hogwarts su madre no había hecho otra cosa que menospreciarlo, "Eres una vergüenza para la familia Black" decía una y otra vez.

Sinceramente no es que le importara lo que una loca purista de sangre opinara, pero era su madre, y le dolía que lo insultara así.

Está bien, tal vez Sirius había sido un poco rebelde y había querido llevarle la contraria a su madre, pero ¡era un adolescente por Merlín! Era lo mas normal del mundo, al menos para él, aunque claro, su madre no compartía su opinión.

Hace dos horas había abandonado su hogar tras la enésima discusión, "Debes empezar a comportarte como un sangre pura ejemplar, eres el heredero", seguido por "no puedes ser amigo de mestizos y sangresucias" y por terminar "como salgas por ésa puerta, voy a borrarte del tapiz".

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, "no me importa tu estúpido árbol genealógico" gritó, luego agarró sus cosas y se largó de Grimmauld Place, para nunca volver, si era posible.

Empezó vagando por las calles del Londres muggle, pasando por avenidas abarrotadas de gente, hasta llegar a un pequeño parque; buscó una banca alejada del bullicio y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos y apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas; cuando se había largado no había pensado en las consecuencias; y ahora no tenia a donde ir. Quizás, su mejor amigo James quisiera darle hospedaje por unas semanas, antes de volver a Hogwarts.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamiento que no se percató que una chica se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, soy Valerie- se presentó.

Sirius se sobresaltó al oír la voz tan cerca, volteó a ver quien era. La chica a su lado le sonrió, tratando de animarlo; ella había notado que estaba triste y por ese motivo se había acercado.

Valerie era una chica hermosa, tenia un largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, el mago la había estado inspeccionando durante varios minutos, hasta que dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que se debería estar viendo, reaccionó.

-H-hola- saludó sonrojándose - Soy Sirius.- dijo con un poco más de confianza.

-Que nombre tan extraño- comentó Val.

-Mi familia está obsesionada con nombres de estrellas- con un movimiento de la mano le restó importancia.

La chica asintió -¿Por qué estás triste?- preguntó.

El chico desvió la mirada -Problemas familiares.- murmuró.

Valerie vio como los ojos de su acompañante se llenaban de lagrimas, probablemente recordando algún suceso relacionado con sus problemas y decidió distraerlo.

-¿Te apetece ir por un helado?

-S-si, por supuesto- contestó sorprendido por el cambio de tema. Tal vez la chica no estaba del todo cuerda.

Ella, inconsciente del debate interno del chico sobre su salud mental, estrechó la mano de Sirius y empezó a arrastrarlo por el parque, hasta llegar a una heladería.

Sin soltarse las manos la chica empezó a pedir -Hola, quisiera un helado de chocolate y menta, por favor- luego mirando hacia su acompañante preguntó -¿Qué sabor quieres?

Sirius estaba mirando su mano, la chica no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que aún la tenia entre la suya, sintió la mirada de la chica esperando una respuesta -Calabaza- contestó el chico, ése era su sabor favorito en Florean Fortescue.

Val levantó las cejas, estaba segura de haber escuchado mal -¿Disculpa?

Black, dándose cuenta del error, soltó una carcajada - Era una broma, como el tuyo está bien.- dijo sonriendo.

Se sentaron en el pasto, disfrutando el dulce sabor del helado, mientras charlaban sobre ellos, tratando de conocerse un poco.

-Ya debería irme- dijo Sirius, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y debía ir a casa de los Potter para ver si querían hospedarlo.

-Está bien, ¿te gustaría vernos otra vez?- preguntó la chica.

-Claro, ¿Qué te parece el sábado a la misma hora?

-Ok, en la banca donde te encontré- la chica se despidió.

*#*#*#*

El sábado el chico se encaminó hacia el parque, esperando encontrarse nuevamente con Valerie.

Sentado esperando a la chica, se detuvo a pensar sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

Los Potter no habían tenido problemas en ofrecerle quedarse en la casa lo que quedaba de vacaciones, además se habían ofrecido para lo que él necesitase; se estaban portando como si en verdad fueran familia y Sirius no podría estar más complacido de tener a James como amigo.

El cuatro ojos se había burlado de Sirius cuando éste le había comentado de su nueva amiga. "Amigo, ya era hora de que empezaras a salir con una chica, empezaba a creer que eras asexual" le dijo James. Él le había aventado un libro directo a la cabeza y de paso le había roto las gafas, pero al final su amigo se había disculpado "Vamos Canuto, no te pongas así, yo no soy la persona más idónea para darte sermones sobre relaciones amorosas, ¡Lily ni me quiere ver!". El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír.

-Eres bipolar- comentó la chica acercándose.

El la miró confundido y ella decidió explicarse - El otro día estabas triste y ahora estas sonriendo. Por cierto, hola. - se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola..em.. Solo me estaba recordando de las desgracias de mi amigo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya, en fin, ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿arreglaste tus problemas familiares?

-Em.. No exactamente, de hecho estoy viviendo con un amigo.- respondió.

Empezaron una tranquila charla, Val le contó sus amistades, como les gustaba ir al cine (aunque él no tuviera idea de lo que era) y Sirius le contaba sobre los merodeadores, sobre sus bromas.

-Cornamenta tiene un problema con Quejicus, es que la chica que le gusta siempre pasa tiempo con él, y como buenos amigos que somos nos vengamos. La ultima vez lo lev.. Colgamos de un árbol, fue muy gracioso.- contaba entre risa.

-Que divertido, en mi escuela no podemos hacer nada parecido o nos expulsan. - dijo haciendo un mohín. -por cierto, ¿dónde estudias?

Sirius palideció un poco - Em.. En un internado en Escocia- soltó de repente cuando se le ocurrió disfrazar un poco la realidad.

-¡Que genial! Siempre quise estar en un internado, ha de ser genial pasar toda la semana solo con tus amigos.

-Realmente pasamos nueve meses lejos de casa- agregó el chico.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas con tus padres los fines de semana?- el adolescente negó con la cabeza - Eso no está bien, ya no nos veremos después de las vacaciones de verano entonces - murmuró la chica para si.

Sirius se sonrojó un poco al escuchar lo último, en realidad a él le agradaba la chica y quería seguir viéndose con ella. -Podríamos escribirnos- opinó.

-Es una excelente idea, acompáñame a mi casa para que pueda escribirte mi dirección- la chica se levantó y empezó a andar sin esperarlo, pero él en seguida caminó atrás de ella.

Una vez frente a la casa, ella entró diciéndole al chico que la esperara y unos minutos después, regresó con un pedazo de papel, donde había apuntado su dirección y su nombre completo.

-Aquí está, pásame la dirección de tu colegio.- dijo ella mientras le extendía el papel.

-Em..no la recuerdo, te la traigo la próxima semana- comentó, antes de anotar mentalmente preguntarle a los señores Potter como podía llegar el correo muggle hasta Hogwarts.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos la próxima semana. Misma hora, mismo lugar.- la chica se despidió de Sirius dándole un beso en la mejilla, que lo hizo sonrojar.

*#*#*#*

Durante toda la semana, el chico se estuvo portando extraño, según James. Pasaba el día con una expresión soñadora, de repente esbozaba una sonrisa tonta, y extrañamente no había molestado a su mejor amigo.

- … entonces, ¿qué opinas de eso?- preguntó James.

-¿Qué? ¿de que?- respondió el otro saliendo de su ensoñación.

-De la broma que le vamos a hacer a Snivellus.

-Ah si, está bien.

-Ni siquiera me estabas escuchando, Canuto ¿Qué te pasa?- cuestionó su amigo.

-No sé, es tan extraño, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…- susurró sin pensarlo.

-¿En quien?

-En Val…

El cuatro ojos esbozó una sonrisa de burla, carraspeó y comenzó su venganza.

-Mi querido amigo, ¿solo piensas en ella?- el otro asintió - y cuando tienes esos pensamientos ¿sientes raro el estomago?- dijo refiriéndose a las famosas mariposas, su amigo asintió otra vez.- y no hay nada ni nadie que puede distraerte, ¿correcto?

-Si James, ¿sabes que me pasa?

-Por supuesto - movió sus lentes, tratando de imitar a un consejero sentimental - no sé si recordarás como te burlabas de mi cuando te hablaba de mi hermosa Lily -Sirius sonrió al recuerdo, le encantaba molestar a su amigo. - pues, lamento informarte que tienes mi misma afección.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estoy quedando ciego?- preguntó horrorizado tocándose los ojos.

-Cla… ¿Qué? Claro que no tonto, que tiene que ver con eso- gritó Potter; dio un profundo respiro y después de conseguir calmarse, siguió con su análisis de la situación. - lo que quiero decir es que te pasa lo mismo que me pasa con mi pelirroja - haciendo una pausa dramática -¡Estás enamorado!- gritó.

*#*#*#*

Como era de esperarse, Sirius no dejó de pensar en lo que había dicho su mejor amigo. Él, enamorado. Imposible. Aunque los síntomas encajaban según James, no podía estar enamorado. Y para probar su punto, había aceptado volver a reunirse con Valerie.

Probaría que su tonta reacción se debía a la muestra de cariño que le había dado la chica. Nada más.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, nunca había tenido novia y la única chica por la que se había interesado en el pasado, no había querido ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra, lo único que había dicho antes de ignorarlo había sido "cuando dejes de ser tan inmaduro y seas un buen estudiante, hablaremos" .

-¡Hola!- gritó la chica detrás de él.

Sirius giró sobresaltado y no pudo evitar una sonrisa boba - Hola, me asustaste.

-Ese era mi objetivo, ¿en que pensabas?

-Em..eh..nada- respondió rápidamente; no podía contarle la conversación con Cornamenta ¿verdad?

-Oh bueno, no importa, acompáñame- Val agarró la mano del chico y empezó a caminar mientras le explicaba su plan del día.

Irian al centro comercial, a ver las tiendas y de paso comprar unas cosas que ella necesitaba, comerían algo y luego irían al cine. Él asintió a todo, aunque no sabia exactamente que era lo último, no podría ser tan malo.

Primero entraron a una librería, la chica necesitaba algún tomo para sus clases, después de todo el verano estaba finalizando y tenia que prepararse para volver a la escuela; Sirius encontró muy interesante un libro llamado "_1001 bromas para hacerle a tus amigos" _y no dudó en comprarlo para poder compartirlo con los merodeadores y tener nuevas ideas, hasta que, al llegar al mostrador, recordó que él no tenia dinero muggle.

-Yo te lo regalo- ofreció ella, y antes de que pudiera protestar, ya estaban saliendo del local con las nuevas adquisiciones.

El día pasó veloz, y después de comer pizza, se encaminaron al cine.

-Es una película romántica, mi amiga ya fue a verla y le encantó.- comentó Valerie.

-Está bien- afirmó el otro sin saber de que estaba hablando.

Sirius quedó maravillado con el cine, no sabia que los muggles pudieran tener cosas tan geniales, de hecho no había despegado la vista de la pantalla desde que habían entrado.

La chica había entrelazado su mano con la de su acompañante desde el principio, y había disfrutado ver el leve sonrojo del otro, pero al verlo tan absorto viendo la película, decidió que forzaría un poco las cosas.

Dio un leve jalón al brazo del otro para que le prestara atención, y cuando él la miró, se acercó para besarlo.

Sirius vio a Val acercarse mientras cerraba sus ojos, y empezó a entrar en pánico cuando entendió que quería. ¡Pero si él nunca había dado un beso! ¿y si no era bueno, y si nunca quería volver a verlo? A esa altura ya se había dado cuenta de que su amigo no estaba tan errado con sus suposiciones y no quería perder a la chica por su ineptitud; no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, porque sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

Todo se le olvidó en ese momento, el mundo se había detenido y solo existían ellos dos. Era un beso tierno, dulce, donde trataban de demostrar sus sentimientos al otro; cuando el beso empezaba a ser un poco más demandante, una pequeña luz los enfocó y ellos se separaron.

-No podéis hacer eso. Fuera- dijo el guardia mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

La pareja se miró y después siguieron las instrucciones del hombre. Una vez afuera estallaron en carcajadas y se besaron una vez más.

*#*#*#*

Unas semanas después Sirius había vuelto a Hogwarts, pero no había terminado su relación con Valerie. Habían decidido mandarse cartas y verse para las vacaciones de navidad.

Aún no le había contado a sus amigos , a excepción de James, sobre su novia, pero todos lo notaban _raro._

Esta mañana, durante el desayuno, había llegado la carta de Val, y él había salido corriendo para leerla, sin terminar de comer.

Se encontraba en su habitación escribiendo una respuesta, cuando sus tres amigos entraron.

-¿Contestándole a tu novia?- se burló Remus.

-¿Qué?- logró decir Sirius, antes de fulminar con la mirada al cuatro ojos, que lo miraba arrepentido.

-Se me escapó- se excusó.

-Vamos amigo, no es para tanto - intervino Peter.

-Estoy un poco molesto contigo por habérmelo ocultado ¿ como le pudiste decir a Cornamenta y no a mi?-Dijo Lunático fingiéndose ofendido. - Además me gustaría saber donde quedó Sirius- jamás- saldré- con- ninguna -chica- lo- mío- son- las- bromas- Black.- los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas.

Él había dicho eso cuando su amigo les había confesado su enamoramiento con Evans, y había jurado jamás caer en eso, claro que no había conocido a su Val en ese entonces.

-Te dejaremos terminar tus cartas de amor- lo animó James mientras salía de la habitación.

-¡Espera! No os mováis- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sirius y no presagiaba nada bueno. - necesito ayuda con una carta - haciendo una pausa para añadir dramatismo- le voy a escribir a mi madre, le diré que estoy saliendo con una muggle.- los merodeadores se miraron, sabían que él no se llevaba bien con su familia, y después de haber sido repudiado en el verano, ese sentimiento había crecido.

-Le darás un infarto- comentó Peter.

-Eso espero.- respondió con una sonrisa.


End file.
